


The Try Guys are getting... trapped in a video game

by orphan_account



Category: The Try Guys (Web Series), どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Try Guys get trapped in Animal Crossing: New Horizons. Exactly what you think.
Relationships: Ned Fulmer & Keith Habersberger & Zach Kornfeld & Eugene Lee Yang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	The Try Guys are getting... trapped in a video game

Zach tapped his foot aggressively. They were playing Animal Crossing for a video, and since Zach was incredibly excited to play the new Animal Crossing game, he got to make his character first. 

Zach shrieked. “It’s Timmy and Tommy! They’re in New Horizons!”

Eugene rolled his eyes at the camera like Jim in The Office.

”Ok, I feel like I’m a bad judge of what I look like, so you guys make my character.”

Zach gave Ned the Switch controller and stood by the television they were using to play. 

Ned chose the appropriate skin tone, then paused when he got to the hair. “Do you want to choose your own hair, Zach?”

Zach took the controller from Ned. “Ooh, what to choose. Should I just try to make it look nothing like me, aside from skin color?” 

“Why not?” Keith asked, shrugging. “You should do the long hair.” 

Zach selected the long hair, and chose a dark brown color for it. “What eyes should I do?”

“Ooh, do the ones with the eyelid covering them, they look sad. Which is honestly what you look like all the time,” Eugene suggested.

Zach picked the eyes Eugene suggested, and chose green for the eye color. “Because, you know, my color is green. And.. oval nose, and normal smile and.. just a little pink blush.”   
  
Zach rocked back and forth on his heels. “Ok, confirm appearance.. my name is Zach.. birthday is July 26.. I’ll choose that island and... yesyesyes I’m done!” Time to play Animal Crossing!”

A green light enveloped him. “Wha-“ Zach started to say, before he, Keith, Eugene, Ned, and Miles were sucked into the Nintendo Switch.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this sucks. Hopefully the next chapters will be better. Hopefully.


End file.
